1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mircostrip line dielectric filter which is used in a high frequency circuit of a microwave receiver or the like electronic device, for signal-processing purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been practiced to form a parallel connection type microstrip line filter circuit on a dielectric substrate by utilizing Ag paste as a conductive material, screen-printing the paste on the substrate in such a manner that the printed paste has a desired pattern and baking or firing the printed paste.
In the meantime, a filter produced by the above described method using Ag paste encounters a problem that it requires complicated manufacturing processes, i.e., a drying process and a baking process, and furthermore it has a large electrical resistance since the Ag paste contains glass frit, thus increasing the insertion loss of the filter.